unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalydon (mission)
__TOC__ Map description A big valley with plenty of boulders. Your mission here is to hold the line until Isaak finishes repairing the TCA Atlantis. A powerful item cache is located at the northwest of the map, and for this mission you'll get to use Field Generators and Rocket Turrets. Liandri mercenaries come from the Northeast and Southeast areas, and your job is to prevent them to enter to the Obolus Repair Facility behind you. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough It has become necessary for your ship to touch down at the Obolus Repair Facility on the planet Kalydon to fix problems caused by a stowaway Seagoat. Liandri mercenaries are reported to be in the area and are expected to attack you soon after your arrival. It will be your job to defend your ship until the necessary repairs are made and the ship is fully operational again. At the beginning of the mission, Isaak explains to you how to use Plasma Generators and Rocket Turrets. He informs you that a weapons cache is sitting in the hills nearby and suggests that you procure those weapons immediately. He then returns to the ship to get to work. First thing's first: Finding the weapons cache. Head forward and to the right, as a hill as far as you can get until you hit a dead end. Then turn to the left to find a continuation of the path and go even higher up. Eventually you'll reach a valley with a long metal tube sitting around that you can crouch and enter. You should be able to find two packs of Rockets for your Rocket Launcher, two Rocket Turrets, and eight Plasma Field Generators. Head back to the ship area, where you started. Soon after your return, the first dropship of Angels will touch down, so you'll have to work quickly. Given how varied the elevation of terrain around here is, how wide the paths to the ship are and other factors, the Plasma Field Generators are best used around the entrance to the ship. Work quickly while you do so; make it a complete and impassible barrier but otherwise don't concern yourself with how exactly to set it all up and don't worry if you have leftover Plasma Generators. Next up is setting the Rocket Drones in place. You have a few options here. Rocket Drones can be set up on ground level, or up on one of the boulders here. They'll have more immediate access to the enemies from the boulders, and they should last through at least most of the rest of the mission, but it's nice to have at least one near the entrance, too, to slow the enemies down additionally when they start to get close to your ship. A good placement place is on top of the boulder to the left which has a large, flat area on top that you can get to by running up behind it. You can then set one Drone pointing at the path to the left and one to the right. That way between waves of fighting you won't have to switch them around to ensure you still have coverage of the relevant areas, enabling you instead to replace downed Plasma Generators or recharge health and energy at the charging stations. The third one can then be set up near the entrance for general coverage of any advancing enemies getting near to their goal. If you'd prefer to set them all to work together against the initial attackers and then reset them for each new wave, the first Angels will be coming from the right. Whether you're ready or not, you'll soon see a Liandri dropship touch down and a team of Angels jump out onto a hilltop and start to descend down the hill. Once the Angels come, by the way, if they reach the door you won't lose the mission right away. When an Angel reaches the door, it begins overriding the security panel to open it. This takes about 25 to 30 seconds. If an Angel is killed while operating the panel and another one reaches the door, she must start over and it will take another 25 to 30 seconds. If the override process finishes, you will still have a few seconds to kill the Angel before she enters. If you do, though, the door will remain open for others to walk right into. An Angel overriding the panel will stand perfectly still even when shot at. All Angels override the panel at the same speed. The Angels you face in this mission will use their full arsenal of weaponry, except that the Light and Medium Angels will never be armed with Rocket or Grenade Launchers. The first wave of Angels will come from the right. There will be a total of 4 waves of Angels. You'll have about 30 seconds after killing the last Angel in a wave before the next dropship arrives, and around 20 or 25 seconds after that, usually, before they get close enough to start firing at you. That's enough time to either readjust Plasma Generators, readjust Rocket Drones, recharge your health and/or energy or *possibly* 2 of those. Think ahead of time which is your highest priority, and reload while running to a Drone or standing in a generator. Each wave will consist of 4 Light or Medium Angels dropped from a dropship as well as one or two Heavy Angels dropped separately. Heavy Angels are dropped straight out of the sky onto the battlefield, partway down the hill, so that they don't lag behind the other Angels. Hold your ground, keep your cool and save between waves and the mission's yours. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * Don't panic when someone reaches the door, especially if it's a Light or Medium Angel, and don't put yourself at huge risk to prevent them from reaching it. If someone does reach it, though, pay attention to the time that passes, counting off that 30 seconds and reacting accordingly. * As of this mission, your Rocket Launcher's second trigger can lock on. This makes it very useful against distant enemies, and you can occasionally even take out 2 Light Angels with 1 Rocket. * Start striking with Rockets or Sniper Rifle rounds as early as possible so you don't have to divide your attention too many ways when what's left of the wave draws near. * Don't waste too much ammunition since you won't get reloads, but also keep in mind you've only got 25 enemies to fight. * Use the tops of rocks for their high ground advantage and be ready to dodge off of them (or further to one side) when a rocket comes shooting at you. Trivia Preview notes }} Gallery (13) Kalydon - Unreal II !U2-Kalydon-1.jpg !U2-Kalydon-2.jpg !U2-Kalydon-3.jpg !U2-Kalydon-4.jpg External links and references See also